


A Night At Beorn's

by Shay_Moonsilk



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, genderfluid!Bofur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Moonsilk/pseuds/Shay_Moonsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally have a night after all the near-death experiences to just feel each other. </p><p>Nori intends to do that. Again, and again, and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night At Beorn's

**Author's Note:**

> This is so explicit. 
> 
> I need help.

When Nori had been younger, he received a very traumatizing talk from his Uncle Lomi about the proper way to please a partner. The instructions had been graphically described. There were pictures. At the time, he had had no interest in the subject _in the slightest_.

That wasn't true anymore.

Now he was thankful to have had a courtesan for an Uncle, because there had been a grain of truth to everything he had been taught.

And now he had someone who was amazing - who deserved whatever he could give them.

Bofur was the best dwarf Nori knew, and Nori was proud to be their husband. Sometimes words were difficult, and he couldn't properly communicate the way he felt verbally. But physically? He absolutely had issue there. 

 

* * *

 

_You are there to serve her._

They had been eyeing each other all day.

Nori was out of his mind. He _needed_ her. The last time they’d had each other had been in Rivendell. In that time, they had been ambushed by goblins ( _and he kept panicking at her almost being discovered, and he worried the same for Ori_ ), and then they’d been chased by Orcs and Wargs, and carried off by eagles.

Now they had the safety of Beorn’s house. He needed to feel her – _actually_ feel her.

He was starting to forget what she looked like under all those ridiculous layers, and that was _unacceptable_.

Most husbands, when put under this pressure, would drag their wives away as soon as they could, but he was better than that. He was _Nori_.

The Company enjoyed dinner altogether, and filled themselves on sweet bread, honey, cheeses, and fruits. They all drank mead – but Nori kept himself limited to one drink. He wanted as much clarity as possible, for after the meal.

And he desired something far sweater then mead, anyhow.

After the dinner, many of them broke off for their own quiet activities. He took it as a chance to wrap his arm around Bofur, who'd been next to him, and subtly pulled her closer.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered throatily. She froze slightly, but he knew her well enough to tell it had caught her off guard in a pleasant way.

“I hardly had anything to drink,” he purred, “Can you guess why?”

Nori’s volume was low enough, and the company’s rowdy behavior loud enough, that he knew no one was going to overhear him.

“C-can’t say.” Bofur managed. He snaked an arm to her knee, gently pushing up it. Their laps were hidden under the table. They were against the corner, obscured in shadow.

“Because, there is a wetness, growing even now,” He gently brushed over it, taking pride in the way her breath hitched as he cupped her hip, “that I find tastes the best of all.”

“Bed. Now.” She weakly demanded.

And who was he to be anything other than her faithful husband?

-

_In that moment, you are a servant at her temple._

They reached the room that been reserved for them, and were quick to remove their clothing. Nori helped Bofur undo the bindings she had put on her breasts, and she gasped in relief to have them off.

He gently ran his hands along her back, and her sides. They walked back to the bed, and he pushed her down. Nori kept himself leaning back on his knees, and very lightly kneaded her breasts to relieve some of the tension she had.

Her head fell back, and she gave a grateful moan. Nori pressed kisses to her lips, temple, and cheek. His thumbs rubbed around her nipples, before slowly moving back and forth over them. She bucked her hips and arched her back, crying out at the stimulation. He grinned darkly – Bofur seemed much more sensitive because of all the time spent in the restrictive layers. He dropped his hands to her waist to keep her there and _still_ , and lowered his mouth to close around one of her breasts.

She moaned, loudly, and covered her mouth with her hands. Without breaking in rhythm, he reached up with one hand to gently grab one of her wrists, and switched his mouth to her other breast. Her hips tried to buck against him again, but his hold prevented that and she whined.

Nori took his mouth off her to lean back, and let himself _look_. They’d hardly even started, and already she had a fetching blush that went all the way down to her chest. She was intoxicating.

He leaned forward to kiss her, and placed her hands at her sides.

“Don’t hide your voice from me,” He purred, “I want to hear, _everything_. I want to know when I do something that you like, so you can fall apart under me. I want to know what I need to do to make you properly incoherent, and trembling from everything I want to do to you.”

Bofur surged up to kiss him, and he responded to it. His hand trailed down to cup her, this time without the barrier of fabric, and she pushed into him, growling slightly.

He made quick work of kissing his way down her chest and torso. Gently, he placed a calming hand on her stomach that makes her twitch, and stroked his hands along her thighs. He listened as she took a few calming breaths, and grinned to himself. This is going to be _fun_.

_-_

_And solely exist for her pleasure._

Nori hooked Bofur’s legs over his shoulders, and made a show of dragging it out to tease her. He kissed along her lower stomach, the inside of her thigh, and even bit a mark there. His grip on her kept her from moving too much, but the squirming provided a nice contrast for his mouth so he didn’t ask her to stop.

She _begged_ for him to place his mouth over her – on her pearl, inside her, anywhere. He ignored her, and savored the pleading, knowing that soon she would be begging for him to _stop_ soon enough.

When he began circling his tongue among the lips of her vagina, he relished in her panting “ _Finally_.” He swept his tongue around, and across, occasionally dipping it in and retracting. He felt her hands grip his hair and pull, and he groaned into her. The motions caused her hips to shake, and he used that motion to go to her pearl and _suck_.

That caused her first orgasm of the night.

_-_

_You don’t stop after she comes_

Bofur took deep, gasping breaths as her body trembled in the aftershocks, but Nori didn’t stop sucking. He shifted one of his hands, so his thumb could thrust in and out of her and the intensity caused her to cry out. Nori kept his mouth over her pearl, and added another finger and felt her fall apart one again. 

He removed his mouth for a few seconds, so she could get her breathing under control, and then went back to working his lips and tongue from her clitoris to her vagina. When he could feel her trembling in that tell-tale way once again, he went to her clitoris and very gently _bit_. She screamed, and came for a third time.

“ _Oh! Oh, oh, oh_ ,” Bofur chanted, as fervently as one may pray to the maker as he kept going.

-

_You stop when she pushes you away because she can’t take it anymore_

Nori kept his mouth where it was when he began to hear it – the whimpers of pleasure with just a _bit_ of pain. She pushed at his shoulders until he raised himself off of her, and took it as an opportunity to really _look_ again.

She was a vision, laid out below him. The blush was still present, and she trembled in the aftershocks. With clumsy, shaky arms, she reached out and made mewling noises until he shifted back to be closer to her again. She whimpered and pulled him closer with her arms around him, and gave him a kiss. Nori kissed her back, gently trailing his hand down to finger her again.

In response, Bofur let out a choked whine and pushed his his shoulders. He let her turn them over so he could sit, with her kneeling over him. Nori held her hips in his hands as she slowly lowered herself on top of him. For a moment, she rested her forehead against his as they reveled in the sensation of _feeling_ each other after so long without, before she began moving.

Despite having spent so many times before, Bofur didn't waste time with a slow pace. She rode him fast, and hard. He moaned loudly, gripping her hips tightly, but this was more for his own support then her's. Nori did his best to move with her, but she clearly didn't need any help in that department. He just held on.

As he felt himself getting close, he lowered his hand so he could flick his finger against her pearl, and closed his mouth around her breast. That caused her to spend, and her trembling caused him to spend as well.

She collapsed against his chest, gasping and shivering. Out of reflex, his arms locked around her and held her close. They just held each other, and regained their break. He stroked her hair and watched her eyes droop.

Bofur gave him one of her beautiful smiles, and one last kiss.

"Love you." She said, nuzzling her head into his shoulder and falling asleep. Nori kissed her forehead, and stroked her hair until falling asleep himself.

-

_And if she (or he) is the one, you don't let go_

**Author's Note:**

> And then they conceived babies! XD


End file.
